I Lord Voldemorts Nåde
by Tomtom713
Summary: Efter kampen i Ministeriet af Magi, er Harry hjemme i sommerferien. Men! noget er forkert. Harry's ar begynder at brænde og han finder ud af at voldemort at i nærden! Hvad vil der ske med vores helt, hvis voldemort for sine finger på ham? (Warning: Yaoi! BoyxBoy. )


Ja, så har jeg lavet en Dansk Fanfic i Harry Potter verden. Had mig ik please? Specielt ik fordi jeg er ordblind. Ellers nyd den! ;3

* * *

Kapitel 1. Skjoldet nedbrydes.

Den kolde vinduesglas imod hans pande gjorde den brændende fornemmelse falme en smule, selv om han vidste det ikke ville gå over.

Arret brændte let, det var næsten ligesom en hovedpine, bare en smule værre end normalt. Harry åbnede sine øjne, han kiggede ud på gaden til Private Drive nummer fire.

Han vidste bare ikke hvad han skulle tænke eller føle længere, efter kampen i Ministeriet for Magi. Han følte at han mistede mere en bare hans gudfar Sirius, men også den eneste chance for at komme væk fra hans onkel og tantes hus.

Han var træt, selv ikke i hans sommerferie kunne han have et roligt øjeblik. Dementorerne havde været i nærheden, de havde på en eller anden måde formået at komme til sin fætter Dudley, man skulle ikke spørger ham, hvordan eller hvorfor. Selv Harry af en underlig grund havde reddet Dudleys live.

Hvad årsagen var? Jo, han var ikke Lord Voldemort, han var intet i nærheden at være som ham. Selv hvis Dudley havde mobbet ham rundt, så var Harry ligeglad.

Dudley var stadig hans fætter, så han ville ikke få Vernon og Petunia på nakken over at han lød deres dyrebare, elsket lille Dudley dø.

Harry lod sin ånde undslippe sine læber, den lavede en lille tåge på den del af vinduet som Harrys læber var i nærheden af.

Harry lænede sig op, han tog sine briller fra hans næse og gned sine øjne. Han ville virkelig ønske at han kunne sove, han kunne bare ikke finde ro til det. Harry blev ved med at få mareridt, omkring Cedrics døde lig foran ham, Sirius forsvinde foran ham i ministeriet, da han gik igennem sløret i buen.

Han hadede det…

Drømmene blev ved med at hjemsøge ham, hvorfor var han også så dum?!

Irriteret, Harry stod fra sin plads foran sit vindue. Durslyerene ville ikke være tilbage før om nogle timer, hvad kunne han gøre indtil da?

Han stod midt inde på sit værelse, hans hoved prøvede at finde på en ting han kunne gøre i nogle timer.

Hans ar…

Det begyndte at brænde igen. Harry holdt sin hånd på sin pande, hans finger gned let det brændende ar.

"Stop det…" mumlede han, mens han forsøgte at få kontrol over det. Selvom det var svært, siden han ikke vidste hvordan han kunne kontrollere det længere.

Harry stivnede, han huskede et minde, omkring hvad Dumbledore sagde til ham, da Harrys ar begyndte at brænde.

_"Jeg vil tro, at dit ar vil give en lille smule smerte, når Lord Voldemort har en stærk følelse, eller når han er i nærheden. " _

Harrys øjne drog hen til vinduet, kunne Voldemort virkelig være uden foran Privat-

Harry peb, arret begyndte at brænde stærkere nu. Han klyngede sig, han drog sine hænder til sit hoved, Harrys knæ bøjet sig, siden de ikke kunne bære hans vægt længere.

Han var ikke i sit soveværelse længere, han var nede på gaden, og så et par maskerede mennesker. En af dem trådte nærmere og bukkede dybt foran ham, hans hånd på sit hjerte.

"Herre, vi har fundet huset Potter bør opholde sig i, der er et stærkt skjold omkring det, men det er meget hårdt at bryde igennem. "

Var de alle komplette idioter?

"Hvor mange af jer, tager det at nedbryde skjoldet? " En kold stemme talte, et gys løb ned af Dødsgardistens krop.

"F-Fire, min herre. " hviskede Dødsgardisten i en hakkende stemme, han vovede at kigge op i de røde øjne.

"Det tager fire af jer, for at komme igennem et simplet skjold? " Spurgte Voldemort koldt, hans øjne indsnævret, da han pegede sin tryllestav på Dødsgardisten.

"M-Min herre – v-vær venlig, vi er all-"

_"Avada Kedavra! " _

Det grønne lys oplyste Dødsgardisten foran ham, de andre tog et skridt tilbage for at sikkerheds skyld, så ingen af dem ville gøre mørkets herre vred.

Harry peb, han forsøgte at holde sig væk fra Voldemorts sind, men han ved hvor mørkets herre var nu.

Med en rystende hånd, Harry greb stolen i nærheden og trak sig op fra gulvet.

Han havde brug for at komme væk, han skulle flygte, før Voldemort brød skjoldet omkring hans onkel og tantes hus. Han havde brug for at tænke hurtigt, han havde brug for at pakke nødvendige ting.

Men hvad?

Selvfølgelig sin tryllestav, hvis han havde brug for at komme i kamp. Harry greb sin taske, han åbnede den og tog de få skolebøger ud, han havde fra sidste år. Harry greb noget tøj, hans fotoalbum og et par andre nødvendige ting, han måske havde brug for.

Da han var færdig, tog Harry sin taske over sin skulder. Han gik hen mod døren, hvorpå han pegede sin tryllestav ved nøglehullet.

"_Alohomora"_ Hviskede han, døren gave et _klik_ lyd, så den blev låst op fra alle låsene ude foran døren.

Døren åbnede sig for ham, så Harry gik ud fra sit værelse og drog ned af trapperne. Han skulle have sin kost fra pulterrummet under trapperne, så han kunne flyve væk derfra.

Da han fik sine hænder på sin kost, kunne han i det mindste forsøge og flyve væk, selvom Ministeriet for Magi ikke ville blive begejstret for ham omkring det.

Hvem ville lægge mærke til ham? Det var da kun, vis de ikke så op mod himlen, Harry bed sig i læber. Han vidste, at han skulle prøve og skrive til nogen, i det mindste så de vidste han var på vej væk.

Sagen var, at han ikke vidste hvem han skulle skrive til. Selv hvis han fik chancen for at gøre det, så vidste han ikke hvem det skulle være.

Harry kiggede over til hoveddøren, han følte nogle underligt omkring sig. Havde de allerede kommet igennem skjoldet?

Åh ja, det havde de, siden han kunne se to silhuetter ved hoveddøren.

Harry tog sin kost i skabet igen, han skyndte sig selv om at komme ind i pulterrummet og lukkede døren en smule.

Idiot!

Harry holdt sin hånd over sin mund, han hørte døren blev slået ned.

"Find drengen, men rør ham ikke! Han er min! " Den kolde stemme lød, der var lyden af hurtige fodtrin.

Harry lukkede øjnene, han holdt sin hånd på sin mund så han ikke ville give en lyd omkring hvor han var.

Han kunne høre at de gik forbi pulterrummet, endda et par Dødsgardister gik på ad trapperne. Harry formået at kigge en smule ud, han så ingen var ved hoveddøren.

Dette kunne være hans chance, han holdt en smertens lyd tilbage, da han følte hvordan arret brændte igen.

Til helvede med det!

Harry smækkede døren op, han løb ud så hurtigt, som han kunne med kosten i hånden. Så snart han kom udenfor, sprang han på den og satte af fra jorden med fødderne, allerede kom han nogle meter væk fra huset.

Harry håbede han kunne flyve væk, i hvert faldt indtil de ikke kunne få fingrene på ham. Da han endelig troede han havde kommet langt nok, brød helvede løs.

Omkring dem Dødsgardister på koste havde sat sig efter Harry, de kastede besværgelser efter ham. De forsøgte at få ham ned eller fange ham, så de kunne bringe ham til mørkets herre.

Harry undgik de fleste besværgelser, selv han fyrede nogle hurtige nogle tilbage over sin skulder. Han kunne høre hvordan de ramte Dødsgardisterne, men han var ikke så hurtigt igen.

Da Harry troede at en af dem var ved at fange ham, så han et hvidt lys ramte Dødsgardisten lige i ansigtet. Harry kiggede hurtigt fremad, han så et par personer som han kendte.

Skrækøje Dunder var en af dem, men hvad lavede de her?

"Potter! Kom hurtigt! " Skrækøje råbte.

Harry vendte sin opmærksomhed mod Skrækøje, han gispede da noget sort kom foran ham. Det så næsten ud som en sort tåge, men de røde øjne der dukkede op i midten fortalte ham allerede hvem det var.

Harry vendte skarpt til højre, han fløj væk, så hurtigt, som hans kost kunne bære ham. Han hørte råb bag sig, besværgelser fly forbi hans ører.

Harry kiggede tilbage, for at Skrækøje sammen med nogle andre kæmpe i mod Dødsgardisterne.

He havde ikke holdt sin opmærksomhed i et kort øjeblik, siden en besværgelse ramte ham i siden. Harry faldt af sin kost, han tabte sit greb omkring den hvor han faldt hurtigt mod jorden.

Han forsøgte at få sin hånd til sin tryllestave, han forsøgte at lave en besværgelse så han i det mindste ville overleve faldet eller blødgøre det i det mindste.

Harry ramte et træ, han landede på en gren og rullede ned mod jorden, han ramte en del grene undervejs.

Det slog næsten vejret ud af Harrys lunger, da han ramte jorden med et hårdt bump.

Smerten gik igennem ham, som en slanges hurtige bid, han kunne selv føle, at han havde måske brækket et par ribben.

Han fumlede lidt efter sine briller, som også havde faldet fra ham, da han landede. Men da han begyndte at bevæge sig, kunne han kun føle et skud af smerten igennem sin krop.

Noget tykt væske løb ned fra Harrys hoved, hvis han vidste korrekt, så ville det være Harrys eget blod.

"Sikke en skam. " Den kolde stemme talte i nærheden, Harry drejede sit hoved. Hans syn var sløret på den person som kom nærmere. Men stemmen gjorde det klart for ham, hvem det var. Det kunne kun være Lord Voldemort, som der trådte langsomt hen mod ham.

Så det var det? Han skulle dø, mens han lå på korden, i smerte over hele sin krop sammentid med at hans syn var dårligt?

Stort, rigtigt stort. Perfekt måde at ende sin tid på, ikke?

Han kunne næsten ikke se Voldemorts tryllestave lyse.

"Rennervate" Voldemorts stemme beordret besværgelsen i sin kolde stemme. Besværgelsen fik drengen til at gå til en stadige af bevidstløshed, for nu var det endelig tid.

Lord Voldemort havde Harry Potter i sin nåde, som han ville nyde meget af.

* * *

Det var første Kapitel, hvad synes folk?


End file.
